<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>if we can sparkle he may land tonight by summerdayghost</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24328573">if we can sparkle he may land tonight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerdayghost/pseuds/summerdayghost'>summerdayghost</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Velvet Goldmine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Cults, Devotion, Drabble, Kissing, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:54:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24328573</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerdayghost/pseuds/summerdayghost</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur meets his god.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Brian Slade/Arthur Stuart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>if we can sparkle he may land tonight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was originally written for fail_fandomanon’s 100 words of you’re my cult leader. The title is taken from the song Starman by David Bowie.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was nothing short of magnificent to be in the presence of the one, the only, Brian Slade, host of Maxwell Demon, the prophet from the stars, but even more magnificent to hear his words and soak in his gospel in person. Arthur’s vocabulary was far too small to find a word to describe the experience of feeling Brian Slade’s lips against his own.</p>
<p>Such a spellbinding, extraordinary thing should be a once in a lifetime occasion! That was all the heart could handle. Yet, Brian Slade must have deemed him worthy of transcendence for it happened again and again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>